Seven Minutes In Heaven ZADR
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: Zim and Dib go to a party and this is what happens. Read to find out. :)


Seven Minutes In Heaven

Zim walked through the door of Torque Smacky's home. He was there for a party he was invited to. He found it a bit odd that Torque would invite him considering that everyday the jock constantly gave him shit. But he went none the less. It's not like he had any other plans and he was pretty bored that night.

He saw a group of girls giggling and drinking something. He wasn't sure what it was, but the smell was very strong. Deciding to see what this strange liquid was, he went over to a table with refreshments on it. He picked up a glass and his antennas twitched. He was smelling it. Figuring it was safe enough to drink, he took a small sip. He liked the taste so he downed the rest, along with about three more glasses.

His head started to feel funny and his balance was slightly off. A girl came up to him, stumbling a bit. "Hey, come play this game with us." she said in between hiccups. She led Zim to a group of people standing by a closet. "What game is this?" Zim asked curious. "Seven minutes in Heaven." the drunk girl replied. Zim had no idea what that was, but he wasn't about to admit it.

Suddenly, he was shoved into the closet along with Dib. Zim made a 'Oomph' noise as he was thrown in. "I hope you know I'm not touching you." Dib said. "What is this game?" Zim finally asked. Dib explained the game to the clueless Irken and Zim's eyes went huge. Dib could barely see his face in the dim room, but he could tell there was a blush painted on the alien's face.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is convince them we did stuff, we don't actually have to." Dib said. "Here." he continued as he ruffled Zim's wig. "Now just make believable noises." the pale boy added. Zim blushed and made a fake moan.

Dib scooted closer to Zim. The alien gave him a confused look. Dib whispered "Or we can actually try it out." Zim's eyes grew huge, but he slowly nodded. Dib leaned over and kissed Zim. Zim kissed back slowly as his eyes drooped closed. Dib kissed Zim harder and licked his lips. The alien opened his mouth and let the human slip his tongue inside. The two teens wrestled their tongues, each trying to gain dominance.

Dib ended up winning and pushed Zim on his back and climbed on top of him. The smaller, green boy made a pouty face, but soon melted when the taller, pale boy took off his wig and played with one of his antennas.

Hearing the purring and seeing the expression of bliss on Zim's face feeled Dib with pleasure. He kissed Zim again, still playing with the antenna. Zim let out a small moan. Dib began taking of Zim's shirt then his own. Zim decided to put his wig back on so he wouldnt loose it. Dib kissed Zim's neck and rubbed his chest. The alien made a pleased sound. The pale boy trailed his kisses down the Irken's chest and stomach, licking and nibbling on the flesh as he went. Zim fisted Dib's hair and moaned. Dib reached Zim's pants line and smirked up at the Irken. Zim was panting. Dib unzipped Zim's pants with his teeth and pulled them down.

Suddenly the door was flung open, just in time to see Dib with his head in between the alien's legs. Gasps and whispers began flooding from the other teenagers. "I can't believe you actually participated!" one guy exclaimed. "I can!" another shouted. Zim tried to quickly cover himself before several people started taking pictures. The two flustered teens bailed out of the closet and left the party completely.

They ran until they reached the street they both lived on. The two stopped on the sidewalk, at the end of the street. "Well, that was awkward." Dib said. "Yeah..." Zim agreed. "But, Zim regrets nothing." the Irken continued. "Me either." Dib replied. "Do you want to come over to Zim's base and finish what we started?" Zim asked with a smirk. "Oh, yeah." Dib replied.

The two boys went inside the odd shaped and colored house. As soon as the door closed the two were kissing passionately, and Dib pushed Zim against the door. The pale boy kissed down the soft skin on Zim's neck. Zim let out a moan and flipped them around. Dib's eyes went wide in suprise at the sudden change of position. Zim then pushed Dib down on the couch and crawled on top of him.

Clothes hit the floor and were thrown about the room. Moans and pants could be heard threw out the living room and into the kitchen as the two boys went at it. Once they were done, they laid there for awhile, panting. Zim nuzzled the boy underneath him and ran his antennas across his face. He was marking him so everyone would know who he belonged to. Shortly later both boys fell asleep, cuddling eachother through the night.


End file.
